Abraham Tower
This is a Canon Characters, all rights go to Archies Comics and SEGA. The information provide for this page is from the Mobius Encyclopedia Wiki. All pictures for this character belongs to Archie and Sega. There will be a "Fan Art Sub Page" for member's fan art's of this character. Small Description of Abraham: 'Current-' Commander Abraham Tower is the top-ranking officer of theGuardian Units of the Nation, and thus in charge of all operations against threats to the United Federation such as those posed by the Eggman Empire, the Black Arms, or Dark Gaia. He is also the direct superior of units like Team Dark andSpider Troupe. 'Pre-Super Genesis Wave-' Commander Abraham Tower, some times simply referred to as the Commander, is an Overlander veteran of the Great War and the chief commander for the Guardian Units of the Nation, succeeding Commander Hugo Brass in 3237. During his time as chief commander, he has recruited Hope Kintobor andShadow the Hedgehog into GUN, and after giving out a few missions for the latter, formed Team Dark with the pair along with Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega for certain top level missions. Abraham History: 'Current-' 'The Commander and Shadow:' Abraham Tower grew up on Space Colony ARK, where he was best friends with Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter. While living on the colony, he witnessed the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog by Gerald and the alien Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms. After Project Shadow was shut down and Maria was killed, Tower blamed Shadow for taking away everyone who had mattered most to him. When the Black Arms returned, Tower was determined to see both them and Shadow punished, despite reports that Shadow had been engaging the aliens in Westopolis. However, during a confrontation with the black Hedgehog, Shadow surprised Tower by revealing that he was afflicted with amnesia but was determined to protect the world anyway. Thanks to Shadow's efforts, the Black Arms were defeated and their home, the Black Comet, was annihilated. (ShatH) During The Shattered World Crisis, Tower assembled Team Dark-which included Shadow-and Spider Troupe for a mission unrelated to the planet breaking apart. In the midst of the crisis, a New Black Comet had entered Mobius' orbit. As such, Tower assigned the two units the task of boarding the comet and planting a nuclear explosive to destroy it. During the briefing, he questioned whether Shadow had possessed any previous knowledge of this second comet, since Shadow had briefly worked with the Black Arms during their invasion. However, Shadow reported that Black Doom hadn't shared any such information with him, earning suspicion from Tower and other G.U.N. personnel. This made Shadow all the more determined to prove himself and to make up for the mistakes he had made during the invasion. (SU: #59, #60) 'Pre-Super Genesis Wave-' 'Life Before Team Dark:' Born in the Overlander city of Mega Central, Abraham Tower later relocated with his parents, who were scientists, to Space Colony ARK, where he met and befriended Maria Robotnik. He also witnessed the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog, a horrifying experience for the young child. Abraham and his family were returned to Mobius shortly thereafter as the ARK was placed under military lockdown, and Maria perished as a result. Tower grieved for his friend, and blamed both theGuardian Units of the Nation, or G.U.N., as well as Shadow for the tragic events. As he matured, Tower joined the Overland Military, and became involved in the Heritage Project, an effort to reunite the Overland with their distant Human cousins in theUnited Federation. He advanced to the rank of general during the Great War, and was a leading presence in leading defeated Overlanders toEurish where they became part of the United Federation. As a result of his impressive career, Abraham advanced rapidly, becoming head of the G.U.N. forces in Soleanna before becoming G.U.N.'s overall commander. Using his position, Tower effected great reforms in G.U.N., reshaping it into the organization he had long dreamed of-a force largely free of corrupt officers, operations, and other unseemly aspects that had long plagued it. (CSE) 'Chief Commander of G.U.N.:' Abraham was responsible for hiring Hope Kintobor as a mechanic and Shadow the Hedgehog as a special agent, being impressed by Hope's mechanical prowess and surprised by Shadow's application to join G.U.N. One of his first orders for his newest agent was to send Shadow on a mission to retrieve aChaos Emerald and ordering Hope to build a Zone transporterto help accomplish that mission. (SU: #1, CSE) Commander Tower later sent Shadow and Rouge the Bat on a mission to New Megaopolis to destroy Dr. Eggman's new weapon, the Doom Laser. They, with the help of Sonic, proved successful in their mission. (SU: #2) Commander Tower later sent out Shadow on a mission to find and possibly recruit E-102 Gamma, an old rogue E-100 Series robot who was beginning to wear down and needed help. Commander Tower wasn't the only one interested in finding Gamma, though. Dr. Eggman had deemed Gamma as too much of a threat and sent out E-123 Omega to find and destroy the robot just as Shadow left to find E-102 by helicopter. Shadow failed to mostly save Gamma as he was destroyed by Omega, but Gamma uploaded his free will into Omega, making him rebel against Eggman and decided to join GUN, much to the satisfaction of Tower. (SU: #3) Commander Tower was later present at the second use of Hope Kintobor's Zone-Breaching Platform when Shadow and Rouge were about to head out to the Special Zone to retrieve a Chaos Emerald. Soon after their departure, they were sent back to G.U.N. HQ by the zone's master, Feist, as the duo had failed his challenge. Rouge explained this to Commander Tower, but he was unimpressed that they could not defeat a god-like being such as Feist as he had hoped. Shadow blamed himself for their failure as he had not successfully completed three missions in as many days. Not too long afterward, Hope managed to raise Shadow's spirits up by telling him that the next time he headed out to the Special Zone, they'll have an advantage as they now know how Feist works. After giving E-123 Omega clearance for active duty, Tower had him accompany Shadow and Rouge to the Special Zone as a group under his chosen name of Team Dark, which he said would become evident in time. Despite failing Feist's challenge again, Team Dark successfully managed to retrieve the emerald by using Plan B, much to Tower's satisfaction as he thought G.U.N. an even greater force to reckon with with two Chaos Emeralds in hand. (SU: #4) 'Battle for Centeral City:' When Dr. Eggman and his forces attacked Central City in an attempt to find the traitor, Snively Robotnik, Commander Tower was in charge of commanding G.U.N. to battle the Eggman Empire and protect the city. Employing the Egg 'Stache Flyer, Egg Swats and Egg Camels, the doctor and his forces attacked the United Federation's capital in search of his treacherous lackey. G.U.N. retaliated with E-123 Omega leading a squad to fight against the Eggman Empire, while Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat protected the President during his evacuation. Omega winded up fighting against Mecha Sally, Metal Sonic, and the Egg Paladins (the legionized soldiers of G.U.N.'s Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2). Eventually, Snively escaped, which caused Eggman to go after him. The empire made a retreat and left the city. When one of the G.U.N. soldiers informed Commander Tower that the Eggman Empire was retreating, he responded with shame that the empire was only sparing them. (SU: #38) Personality: Commander Tower is shown to be a gruff, stoic and almost an inconsiderate military man, as he didn't even show concern for Shadow, who was said to be becoming one of his top agents. Hope Kintobor was terribly worried over the hedgehog's well being, whilst Tower showed no hesitation or worry. Despite his cold demeanor and military upbringing, Commander Tower does have a soft side which he rarely ever shows, and a great sense of duty towards his people. It is this soft side that made him want to recruit E-102 Gamma into GUN and have him repaired him for his services to the world. He expects his top agents like Shadow and Rouge to be successful no matter how hard on their part, even if they go up against a god-like being. In the original reality, he also seemed to be fond of Hope Kintobor, possibly as a result of her resemblance to Maria, whom he deeply regretted being unable to protect. (SU: #1, #3, #4) Appearance: Tower is an aging Overlander male with a lined face, grey hair and mismatching eyes of green and brown. He has stern features and wears a grey uniform adorned with a sash and ribbons of yellow, red and blue. Under Tracy Yardley's pencil, Tower has a shapely face and body and a stooping nose, possibly broken. Under Steven Butler in the Off-Panels of Sonic Universe #3 and #4 his uniform is given the G.U.N. symbol on his left arm and has a visibly more square chin and a somewhat skinnier appearance. Trivia: *Commander Tower appears to suffer from complete heterochromia as he has one green eye and one brown eye. *Ian Flynn came up with the name "Abraham Tower" due to Tower's game counterpart, the Commander, not having a real name stated yet. He gave him the name because he "didn't want to be trapped by calling him 'Commander' or 'sir' every stinkin' time". The name came from an old fan-character made up by Flynn for a fan-comic that he never finished. The name is supposed to evoke an idea of authoritative power. "Abraham," whether biblical or U.S. historical, lends itself to the notion of an influential leader. "Tower" is simply enough - tall, rigid, standing over all others. (1) *Unlike his game counterpart, who was driven for revenge against Shadow throughout most of the''Shadow the Hedgehog'' game, his comic counterpart appears to have no such grudges against Shadow, having allowed him to become a member of GUN and openly complimenting him on successfully completing his missions to recover the Chaos Emeralds. **This only applied to the original pre-Super Genesis Wave timeline however. As the events of''Shadow the Hedgehog'' are known to have happened in the new timeline, it's likely that Towers hatred of Shadow did at one point exist. A flashback in SU#60 further supports this, in which Tower can be seen pointing a gun at Shadow (the scene in question being based on a scene that appeared in the game). *Ian Flynn confirmed that Tower was an Overlander on his message board, and also confirmed that he was involved in the Great War and will be explaining most of his role during it in the future. (2) *On the Sonic Universe Blog, it was revealed Commander Tower knew Maria Robotnik as a friend. (3) The Complete Sonic Encyclopedia reveals he met Maria on the Ark and witnessed Shadow's creation. *The above post confirms that Tower's age is somewhere over fifty if he knew Maria Robotnik fifty years ago before her death. *In playing Shadow the Hedgehog in Expert Mode during the Cosmic Fall level, it is revealed that Tower's game counterpart was a father and grandfather. The introduction of Amanda Tower indicates the comics version of Tower is also at least a father. Abraham Official Gallery: For fan art gallery, click the page below: Abraham Fan Art Page Commander Tower.jpg|Commander Abraham Tower. Credit goes to Archies Comics Abraham Tower.jpg|Credit goes to Archies Comics...I think? TowerUpset.jpg|Battle of Central City, credit goes to Archies Comics. Abraham Tower, comic strip.JPG|Shadow retrieving the chaos emerald for G.U.N., credit goes to Archies Comics. Category:Canon Characters Category:Commander Category:G.U.N. Category:Male Category:Army Category:Hero Category:Overlanders Category:Archives 2014-2015